smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life of a Fry Cook (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Back at the Smurf Village, Greedy was happily eating the cake and enjoying the parts filling in his bites. "It's like I never ate it!" Greedy laughed. Baker turned to Eccentric in the window and smiled, "Eccentric, I have never felt more proud of you. You took on one of the most dangerous tasks and red Smurfs! You surely aren't a regular employee." "Well, boss," Eccentric twirled his spatula again, "It's all in a day's work. But, most of the red Smurf fighting was done by Glacia Smurfette. She knows how to kick butt!" "Well, if Glacia ever wants to work here, I'd be happy to give her the job!" Baker replied. "Don't know if that's likely," Eccentric muttered. "But, back to important matters," Baker continued, "I want to officially give you a promotion! For portraying great amounts of strength and bravery!" Eccentric gasped like a girl, "You mean...I get to move up?!" "You betcha!" Baker winked. "Oh, thank you boss!" Eccentric leaned over the window and hugged Baker, "Now, I'll be a bonafied expert fry cook and chef, too!" "Well, you definitely deserve it!" Baker pointed to Greedy eating the cake, "And I don't think Greedy will be stealing any more of the customer's food anymore." "Do I get to go home early since I did a good job?" Eccentric asked. "...Nope." Eccentric sulked, "Oh," But perked up, "But, I don't care! I LOVE this job!" That night, as Baker was closing up, he spotted Glacia looking at the moon just rising above the horizon. He smiled and skipped towards her house to speak with her. "You makin' wishes again?" Eccentric asked her, and nearly startled her. "Oh, it's you," Glacia put her fist down, "Yea. I guess. What about you?" "Well, we did find the cake!" Eccentric mentioned, "Plus, I got a promotion! Isn't that neat?!" "Oh...yea." Glacia bent her head down and messed with the grass between her feet. Eccentric's smile turned into a frown of sympathy, "Are you still missing your parents?" "Yes," Glacia admitted, "But I also learned that avenging my parents' deaths wasn't going to solve my problems. They would still be dead, plus, the guy who killed them" Glacia sighed, "I just wanted my family back. But, I learned that I do have a family. An annoying one, but an actual one." She turned to Eccentric, "And you helped me realize that. This is really hard for me to say, but..." Glacia turned the corners of her mouth upwards, "Thank you, Eccentric." Eccentric was surprised, but he smiled in return, "You're welcome. That's what friends do! You're my friend, right?" Glacia nodded, "I think so? You tease me a lot." "I do it out of friendly love, Glacia," Eccentric set his hand on her shoulder, "You're a great person. And I mean it. You may be grouchy at times, but still a great person." "Thanks," Glacia smirked, "Again." "No problem!" Eccentric acknowledged, "Maybe tomorrow I can make you a special Smurfburger. My treat!" "Really?" Glacia's eyes widened. "You still have to pay though," he added. Glacia paused for a moment, then sulked, "Oh." The End Previous Category:Life of a Fry Cook chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story